


It's Okay

by AgentFeelington



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, mkx - Fandom, mortal kombat x
Genre: KUAI COMING TO TERMS WITH SMOKES DEATH, M/M, MK - Freeform, Mortal Kombat, i just really really needed this alright, mkx, mmmmm this is probably happening inbetween Kuai being a grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFeelington/pseuds/AgentFeelington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry Tomas, Kuai is perfecty fine now.</p>
<p>A oneshot of a brotp between Kuai Liang/Tomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this was made really quick at like 2am. We're going to get the next chapter out for Devoted to Adoration really really soon, so just bare with us lmao.

There, standing before him the back he was all too familiar with.

Silver hair that was blowing gently in the stale wind, even though the surrounding they were in was void of all trees, sky or ground. Nothing existed, nothing but him and Kuai. As it always was, before he became Grandmaster. Yet, Tomas hadn’t noticed him.

“Tomas..” Kuai whispered.

He could barely even get the first letters of his name out of his throat, Kuai Liang couldn’t even believe that the figure he had longed to see for so long was even before him. A slightly trembling hand reaching out to attempt to touch the figure that was now slowly turning around. Why, even the air that floated out from him was the same.

His hair whipping across his face as he stood before Kuai Liang, yet there was still distance between them, the void and Kuai Liang’s outstretched arm. No mask was upon the enera’s face, Kuai easily seeing his fellow friend’s giving him his trademark smile, the smile he gave before the Lin Kuei went crazy with technology. The smile before Bi Han died. The smile before Kuai was turned into Cyber Sub-Zero. The smile before Tomas was taken from him.

“Kuai.” He softly said back to him.

Without even thinking his feet began to move, the now Grandmaster started off in a simple walk, turning into a jog then into a full out run as he threw himself into his friends chest. Letting out a loud cough as wind caught in his throat from the impact, Tomas stood awkwardly from the warm greeting as his closest friend embraced him tightly.

“Y-you are…” Tomas sputtered, surprised from the affection.

Kuai grabbed his hair, yanking it as Tomas let out a cry of pain and rubbed at the region he tugged.

“What the hell, Kuai?” He snarled, he moved to remove his friend from him, not used to the friendly emotion until the words he spoke made him pause in his action.

“Had to make sure you were real.” Kuai muffled into his shoulder, Tomas felt his arms squeeze tighter around him. “To know you aren’t a dream.”

An expression of sympathy came across Tomas face, his eyebrows pressed together as he looked at his best friend, worry gleaming in his eyes. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his friend, nervous due to the teachings giving from the Lin Kuei. Resting his chin upon Kuai’s shoulder, he held his friend back. The usual icy prescience he once gave off now changed to a warm and friendly one, a weak and sadden smile came across Tomas friend, it must be because he was Grandmaster now.

Unconsciously, Tomas tightened his hold on his friend. Slowly, his lips opened, nervously he spoke out the two words he never wanted to say.

“I’m sorry.”

Kuai jumped up in his bed, gasping as he woke from his dream startled from suddenly being thrusted into reality. Instantly his eyes shot down to his hands, strands of silver hair laying in his palms, clutching the hair strands he closed his eyes as he brought it up to his nose. Inhaling the smell.

He just had him. He just had him in his arms, he had just felt his warmth, smelled him, felt him. He was right there.  Kuai felt his eyes begin to sting, warmth pooling inside of them. First it was Bi- Han, now it was Tomas. Sighing, he pulled his hand away from his nose and opened his hand, watching the hair strands dissolve into the air as grey smoke rose out from it and floated out to his bedroom window.

The sun was beginning to rise, as the smoke trail had floated outside the window it had finally dissolved, blown away by the morning wind that blew gently. Closing his eyes as he inhaled the morning dew, Kuai enjoyed the breeze across his face and felt his tears being brushed away.

“It’s okay, Tomas.” He said to the breeze as he opened his eyes.

_“It’s okay.”_


End file.
